


Dirty Talk

by mrhd



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim calls it "fucking", Spock calls it "intercourse". Jim makes a deal and gets Spock to talk dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Reboot Academy AU. Takes place after a sex scene that is not written.

“You’re a bad influence,” Jim mumbles, stroking his hand lazily through Spock’s hair.

They’re both naked and dirty and Jim is sweaty, but Spock is disinclined to change from his position atop Jim.

“You distracted me from my studying,  _Professor_ ,” Jim continues.

“It is you, Jim, who taught me how to distract, I believe.”

Jim laughs. The movement of his chest causes Spock’s head to rise and fall with it, and Spock smiles slightly into the skin.

“You would not have been happy had I not distracted you after my advances towards you this morning,” he answers.

Jim laughs again. “You can smack my ass without it leading to sex, you know.”

“I do not mind engaging in intercourse with you, Jim.”

“You’re the only person I know who calls it ‘intercourse’.”

“Would you prefer that I referred to our actions as ‘coitus’?”

“Call it ‘fucking’.”

“That is a crass Human term,” Spock objects.

“Come on, I wanna hear you say it,” Jim whines.

“You have heard me use profanity before,” Spock points out.

“Fine, if you can’t call it ‘fucking’ can you at least call it ‘sex’?”

“All the words have the same meaning, Jim.”

“Aw, just say it.”

“I will not.”

“Please?”

“There is no reason for me to.”

“Your boyfriend is asking you to, isn’t that reason enough?”

“You are far more than my ‘boyfriend’, Jim.”

“You’re deflecting,” Jim sing-songs.

“You are my mate, in Vulcan terms, and my husband in Human terms.”

“I know that, Spock, can’t you just say that you like to have sex with me?”

“I have already informed you of such.”

“Use the word ‘sex’,  _please_?”

“I still fail to see a reason why I should.”

“I want you to, come on,” Jim whines, twirling a piece of Spock’s hair in his fingers. “I’ll do something  _you_  want me to.”

Spock shifts slightly to look up into Jim’s face.

“Will you allow me to lead you through mediation through a mind meld?”

“Aw, Spock, meditation is  _boring_.”

“It was your suggestion to perform an act of my choosing in exchange for me doing what you desire of me.”

“Say ‘fucking’ then I’ll do it. Cadet’s honor.”

“Then a full two hours of meditation.”

“Hell no.”

“Then I will not say it.”

“Fine, one hour.”

“One hour and forty-five minutes.”

“An hour and a half, and that’s my last deal, Spock.”

Spock considers this, and then nods. “Jim,” he says seriously. “I would very much enjoy the opportunity to fuck you again.”

“Oh, God,” Jim breathes. “That is unbelievably hot.”

Spock trails his hand lower, feeling Jim’s stomach muscles jump against his hand, before grabbing his cock and starting to work it.

“Fuck, Spock, fuck. You ready to go again?”

“To borrow your phrase, ‘Damn straight’ I am.”

Jim moans and his hips jerk. “Oh my, God, keep swearing.”

“Two hours,” Spock mumbles, shifting so he’s sitting up, straddling Jim’s laugh.

“Not on your life,” Jim says.

Spock stops the motion of his hand and moves like he’s going to get off of Jim.

“No, no, shit, Spock, fine! Two hours!”

“I believe that you will find this session of fucking most satisfying, Jim,” Spock says, starting his ministrations again.

Jim simply moans in response.


End file.
